Someone's Watching You
by intimatemoon
Summary: Tony is in a new relationship and someone saw him kissing his girlfriend, later on when Tony is going to work someone takes a shot at him... is someone jealous? Or is it someone who is out for the NCIS team?
1. Chapter 1

**The Abby that i am talking about is my own character NOT the forensics Abby.**

* * *

Tony gently slid his hand down Abby's arm then to hold her hand.

"Mmmm…" Abby grunted as she closed her hand around Tony's. Tony slightly smiled but kept his eyes shut. Abby removed her hand from Tony's to slide her arm underneath his so that she could rub her hand over his back.

"Hmmm…" Tony grunted as he put his arm over Abby's so that he could rub his hand over her back. Abby slid her hand down Tony's back and then under the silk covers.

"Ow!" Tony exclaimed flinging his eyes open as he jumped.

"Ah, ha, ha? You wanna play that game do ya?" Tony said enthusiastically as he quickly slid under the covers.

"Oh, don't do that!" Abby said while laughing. Abby stuck her head under the covers to see what Tony was doing. Abby stuck her back out of the covers again and rolled over onto her back and put her arms behind her head.

"Tony-" Abby started off but then got interrupted by Tony.

"Shhhhhh…" Tony sounded from under the covers.

"I want to enjoy this…" Tony started off but then stopped not knowing what to say what he wanted to enjoy about that moment.

"You want to enjoy this moment of… oh forget it." Abby said as Tony finally appeared from under the covers. Tony turned over onto his side and pulled the covers up a little. Abby turned over onto her side so that she could look at Tony. Tony scooted a little bit closer to his blond headed girlfriend.

"Your eyes tell me that you want something." Abby said as she looked Tony in the eye. Tony rolled over onto his back and was looking at the ceiling of Abby's apartment. Abby scooted over next to Tony and put her hand on his chest. Tony let out a small sigh.

"What's wrong? Is something bothering you?" Abby asked her boyfriend.

"Nothing's wrong, I'm just thinking." Tony said still keeping his eyes on the ceiling.

"What are you thinking about?" Abby asked. Tony hesitated a little bit. Then he looked at Abby who had her head on his arm.

"I was thinking about how cute you are." Tony said with a slight smile. Abby looked at Tony with a little smile on her face.

"That's funny… I was thinking of how cute you are too." Abby said as Tony smiled back at her then leaned his head down to kiss her. Abby laid her head back down on Tony's chest with a content look on her face.

"How 'bout some breakfast." Tony said as her looked down at Abby's blond head and the small rising and falling of her body underneath the goldish- brown silk covers.

"And maybe some tea?" Abby put in. She got out of the covers, put slippers on, and walked over to the small kitchen area also showing off her silky striped underwear.

"That would be great!" Tony said as he watched her go into the kitchen of her apartment.

* * *

**Thanks for reading my very short first chapter... please review! :3 R&R**


	2. Chapter 2

**I know it took me forever to get this chapter up... I'm sorry for that and I am sorry for this chapter being so short I just hit a spot where I could not think of any more to write. I own nothing.**

**

* * *

**

Tony and Abby walked down the street holding hands while in their other hands they held a cup of _Star Bucks_ coffee.

"Ahhh, it's a beautiful day and I'm with the most beautiful girl." Tony said then looked over to Abby who was looking at him with a soft loving look. Abby stayed silent and kept on walking.

"Bump." Abby said with a smile as she bumped her butt into Tony's. Tony gave her a funny look and then bumped her back.

"Oooof." Abby grunted as she stumbled. Abby gave a slight evil looking smile and then shoved herself into Tony's side.

"Ow!" Tony exclaimed. "I didn't bump you that hard!"

"Sure felt like it!" Abby stated as she gave Tony a playful look.

"How would you know? You weren't the one getting booted." Tony said as he gave Abby a content look thinking that he had got her.

The sudden sound of gunfire shattered the still air. A bullet whizzed between Tony and Abby's heads as they ducked down along with the rest of the people on the street.

"Holy crap!" Abby exclaimed as she hit the ground.

"Stay down!" Tony directed as he quickly got up and looked around for the shooter. "Dang it! He's gone!"

"Well I am kinda glad of that." Abby stated as she got up and shook herself off.

"We have to notify Gibbs." Tony said as he pulled out his cell phone and dialed his boss's number.

"Gibbs is your boss, right?" Abby asked as she followed Tony toward her apartment.

"Yah." Tony answered as he looked around, hoping to find the mystery shooter.

* * *

**Thanks for reading this very short chapter! please R&R! :3**


End file.
